


Coming Home

by Lunary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunary/pseuds/Lunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood / HP Crossover</p>
<p>Tribute to a really great story that inspired me to write my own Crossover Fanfic.<br/>I don't intend to copy it and therefore I apologies beforehand for anything that might resemble the other Story.</p>
<p>True Blood and HP belong to their respective owners all rights included and I don't make money out of it, and yes we will see plenty of Characters from both fandom's :) So wait and see. Maybe I should mention that I will have a female Harry in this story. So it's an AU for HP and also for True Blood  ^^. Because it will have a fem Harry for the HP Verse and she will be with some others in the True Blood Verse so that makes my story also kind of an AU in the TB Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

I hope you'll have fun with this story, write reviews and in general have a good time reading it.

My other fanfics aren't on hold or forgotten, I will also continue them as well.

So here it comes ^^   
Have fun.

Lunary

________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Coming Home....

 

She couldn't believe she was about to do what she was doing this very moment.  
She cursed loudly in her mind and swept into the church room shortly afterwards.  
Her golden eyes firmly on every person, dead or alive in it and her whole being clad in flames.  
A trill erupted in her throat and that filled the church after she let it out, while her wings were beating lazily to sustain airborne.

The bird was a majestic one and its size greater than most birds.   
Most of the rooms occupants weren't sure they had seen a bird like this before.  
The Vampires were weary because of the flames it was clad in and weren't sure that it was a good Idea to even blink or move for the matter, because they could literally burst into flames as well. 

Their stupor was broken, when their Sheriff arrived.  
"Stop...everybody.." it wasn't that he had shouted his command but he could have been for all that it was worth, because you could practically hear the needle falling to the ground so silent the whole room had become.  
The only sound was the flapping of wings, before another sound joined in.

The Bird gave another trill before bursting into flames and in its place stood a young woman, her dark hair falling freely down her back, her bloody red gown was as dark as blood and her eyes were blazing with barely contained rage.  
With a flick of her wrist the humans were on the ground where she held them still.   
She focused on the so called leader and almost burned him with her glare alone.  
"You Steve Newlin don't know a fuck about the things you might have set in motion because of your own stupidity and you Godric, have some serious trouble heading your way..and believe me we're talking." she seethed, while she backhanded the fool that was the reason for this whole trouble.

Because of her actions the image of a bird was visible on her back, while her dress had riled up to show a part of what looked like another image akin to a snake on her leg.

Her gaze found the still bound figure on the altar and while she focused her gaze on Newlin, her wrist unbound the captive.  
"If we meet ever again Newlin, you will wish you never tried to judge what you don't know ." she whispered, even before she felt Godric right before her.   
She didn't listen to Newlins accusations about the Vampires murdering his family, because where was his proof.

Her gaze wandered to the blond human.  
"As for you dear Miss Stackhouse nice to finally meet you..I believe we're going to be quite good friends or we might become them, who knows?" she told the woman with a smirk and focused on Godric again.

He held her gaze, trying to figure out why she seemed familiar, when her golden eyes gave away to her emerald ones.  
"Long time no see Godric, okay I believe you wouldn't be too happy about it but well you know life sucks. It's just the way it is and I think we both know it quite well. Oh and don't try it." she told him...while Godric gasped almost without realizing it.

His eyes were wide and a pained memory crossed his mind.  
"You look so much like her...but it's not possible.." he murmured aware that his Nest heard him as well.  
"Oh but it is. Because I'm her and will be as long as I'm alive. Bloody war or not. I mean I fought my battle and I'm not too thrilled to get into another but who am I to deny?" she answered with a slight smirk, that lifted the corner of her mouth a little bit.

"We're retreating.." he gave the command and even if Stan wasn't happy with the given Order, he followed his Sheriff.  
Everyone left and she felt the woman trying to find out about her thoughts.  
"Go to your brother.." she told the other woman and came face to face with a blond Vampire.

"What?" she asked, because she wouldn't step down, even if this Vampire could be quite intimidating, when she wasn't misjudging her instincts.

"Watch your tongue." he warned her, before looking at Godric.

"Eric enough, you won't harm her." he commanded his childe and every Vampire had left the church within moments shortly afterwards.

She was the only one there with Newlin and his humans. 

Said Humans were standing up one after another but she wasn't concerned with it overly much.  
"You know, what does it matter if they're different? You aren't all the same as well and the only difference is, that you let your fears get the best of you and for what? For becoming murders? For Sheep waiting to be slaughtered?

You condemn genocide but you're taking part in it. You are about to start something none of you have the power to stop, and when you desperately wishing that it hadn't happened, the world you knew will be nothing more than burned ground. Nothing alive and everything gone...because that would be the Armageddon the apocalypse you are so desperately fearing. 

And you should think if your hatred is worth it." her voice was clear as crystal and the people left, they turned their back on the Newlins. 

"Don't even think about it." she warned and with a crack she was gone.

Sookie wasn't sure what had happened, despite her being held captive, almost rapped and Eric coming to her rescue when it should have been Bill.  
Okay it was Godric that had rescued her and sent them on their way insisting that he didn't need to be rescued.

It wasn't his fault that they were captured and afterwards everything had gone to hell.  
Jason held captive as well because his rescue mission wasn't working the way he had wanted it to work, the Vampires coming into the church, wanting justice for the abduct and capture of their Sheriff and the Bird thing slash woman that seemed to know Godric, and seemed to held immense Power herself.

She sat together with the Vampires in the Nest, and Godric had a faraway look on his face.  
She found Bill and she was truly mad at him.  
She told him so, only to be shortly afterwards confronted by his Maker Lorena.  
It wasn't a good side of her to let her temper get away with her and Godric made Bill take Lorena out of his home as well as his Area.

The Blond found Eric's gaze on her but a newcomer that had Jason mumble "Luke" called for their attention, before she could tell Eric what she thought about him.

Luke's speech didn't put her nerves on ease and his now open jacket spoke volumes on why she wasn't on ease and had every right not to be on ease.

Two cracks had the heads of the inhabitants craning only to be met with two newcomers.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing..?" it was the unknown woman again and at her side was a handsome male.

"Imperio." hissed Aurora furiously and her companion smirked beside her.  
"You know, I've spend way too much time in your company Sal." she hissed again and had Sal laughing a little, because she had truly hissed like a aggravated Snake would just before she striked.

"Well why don't you focus on the task at hand and we can talk after this mess is taken care of?" he offered and found it amusing that she was using cuss words, to try and chew him out.

"Well why don't you leave, while we handle the problem at hand and Godric nice meeting you again." Sal commanded and waited.

Godric was proud to have this kind self control but the person before him made his blood boil.  
"No.." he answered and was met with blazing silver eyes.

"Brave as you always have been..damn Lions" cussed Sal and turned his gaze back to the woman.

"Seems as you don't have the luxury to make a choice." he shrugged while answering his companion and Aurora was fuming.  
"You owe me Salazar, you owe me big." she told him.

"Come here.." she ordered and watched as the young Man called Luke did as he was told, while Jason Stackhouse seemed as he wanted to do something.

"Don't you think about it, least of all we're going to die all." she whispered furiously and grabbed a hold of Luke when he came into reach.  
"You might want to deal with the humans that didn't seem to have learned their lesson and are just waiting for this one to trigger his bomb." she offered before she was gone with a crack and shortly afterwards they heard the loud explosion right over their heads just outside of the house.

The house was a right mess afterwards, but so far no vampire seemed overly harmed. She observed that one Vampire had rushed back inside the house shortly after the bomb had exploded.

She herself was full of blood, gore and splinters of wood.  
Her dark tresses were matted with the blood and the remains of the human, that had planned to kill them all.  
"You owe me a dress Sal." she said when she came back into the now ruined building.  
Shortly afterwards she swayed and passed out cold.  
She never hit the ground. Eric wasn't sure why but he used his speed to catch her before hitting the ground hard.

She certainly ruffled his feathers in all the wrong ways, but she seemed more of a mystery than even Sookie seemed to be to him. At least that was his conclusion along the connection she seemed to have with his Maker.

Godric was shaken up..but ordered nonetheless "Go to the Hotel Carmilla they are informed." He noticed that two human companions were dead but the Vampires seemed okay if what Isabel told him was right. He also noticed his childe holding an unconscious person and heard the shout before he could so much as take a step.

"Aurora Lily Potter don't you dare." it was Salazar that much was for sure and Godric could feel a headache coming.  
"We're also going to the Hotel and we're going to talk." was Godrics answer before the vampires took off.

Eric held the woman still in his arms while using his speed to get to the Hotel, mindful not to aggravate possible injuries more.

He wanted answers and he wanted them as soon as possible, before he would do something he could come to regret.  
Not that he regretted much in his long live. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
So yes that's the start.  
I hope you like it and I look forward to the reviews.

Regards,  
Lunary 

 

PS. Merry X-mas to all of you.


End file.
